Petrelli Family Reunited 07 ep tag
by Laheara
Summary: Nathan, Peter, Claire and Angela in the aftermath of Peter's “brief death”. Missing Petrelli family scenes from 119 ep “.07”


**Title: Petrelli Family Reunited (.07 ep tag)**

**Author: Laheara MAJOR spoilage of an event in Episode 119 ".07"**

**Summary: Nathan, Peter, Claire and Angela in the aftermath of Peters "brief death". Missing Petrelli family scenes from ".07"**

**Disclaimers: I am not Tim Kring, therefore they are not mine. So I just own the idea for this episode tag/mission scene.**

** Las Vegas - Nathan's hotel room **

Nathan had just left his meeting with Linderman after hearing the horrific plans for the future. Upon returning to his hotel room his heard his cell phone ringing. He saw it was his home number and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Nathan, it's your mother, you need to come home right away."

Nathan became concerned at the tone of his mothers voice. She was always a very strong woman and he'd both admired her and disliked her for it at different points in his life. Now he could hear a waver in her voice, an undercurrent of pain and sadness that scared him. The faces off all the people he loved flashed through his mind; Peter, Heidi, his boys, Claire. He was surprised that from a simple cell phone picture Claire's image could have become so ingrained in his memory.

"What is it, Ma? What's happened? Who's hurt?"

Nathan heard his own voice shake as he spoke but didn't care.

Angela took a breath and tried to calm herself but as she looked across the room to Peter's bloody lifeless face a sob escaped her and she closed her eyes. She didn't want to say it out loud, but Nathan needed to know.

"It's your brother. Peter's been killed. You need to come home, Nathan."

** New York - Petrelli Home**

Angela's control evaporated when she said those words and she slammed the phone down and fell to her knees leaning against the table for support as she cried. She had lost her husband to this insane world of powers, nearly lost Peter once and now Linderman had his claws in Nathan. She was loosing everything she loved and felt powerless to stop it.

Angela jumped when a hand touched her shoulder. She looked up to see Claire kneeling in front of her with a sad smile and tears in her pretty blue eyes.

"I know you don't know me, but I loved him too. Peter saved my life in Texas. I'm so sorry."

Angela looked into Claires sad eyes and could see the girl really was upset just as she and Nathan were. She opened her arms and Claire smiled as she hugged her grandmother. Angela wrapped her arms around the newest addition to her family and let the tears fall. She knew Nathan would be her soon and she would have to be strong but for now she let Claire help her through this.

** Las Vegas - Nathan's hotel room **

Nathan couldn't believe what he'd just heard. The image of Peter falling when he stepped off that building flew through his mind. Nathan had been able to help Peter then by flying up and catching him. Now he was far away in Las Vegas and wasn't there to save his little brother when he needed it.

Nathan heard the phone hit the floor but didn't move. He seemed to be frozen in place as all of his memories of Peter flooded through his mind starting from his earliest. Peter had always been there looking up at Nathan and loving him, no matter how mean his brother was to him.

Nathan remembered the fear during the two weeks Peter was in a coma. Fear he'd never get to talk to his friend again. Fear that if he'd done something differently Peter would be awake and well. Fear that in destroying that painting he'd placed Peter in the danger he'd been trying to save him from.

Nathan walked to the door and opened it. One of his bodyguards turned but Nathan didn't meet his eyes.

"Ready my jet. I'm going home immediately. Alert me as soon as it's ready to leave."

The man nodded and went about fulfilling the orders. Nathan wasn't interested in the logistics of how he would getting home he just had to get there. As far as getting there went he could fly home himself and would if it took to long to ready the plane. He needed to be there and see Peter, to hold him and tell him he loved him.

Love. Nathan staggered to his bed and collapsed onto the edge of it. Did Peter know his big brother loved him? Nathan knew he'd been terrible to everyone since the beginning of the election. He wondered if Peter knew just how much he was loved. His brother was the one person in his life that meant more to him than anything else.

Peter didn't let himself fall into the trap of their family that Nathan had. Peter shot out and created his own future without the family's help or approval. However, Nathan had told Peter many times he was proud of him. He just wondered how many times he'd said how much he loved him.

Nathan pulled out his wallet and turned the pictures of his family. Side by side were pictures of Heidi, his boys, and Peter. They were the first things he saw when he opened that part of his wallet. He took out the picture of Peter and looked at his smiling face. Nathan tried to think of the last time he'd seem that smile in recent weeks and couldn't recall any. Nathan let himself cry in the privacy of his room.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you Peter. I'm sorry."

Nathan didn't know how much time had gone by but he heard a knock at his door and a voice saying the plane was ready for him. He got up and saw his bag was packed and sitting beside the door. A maid must have come in while he was grieving. He stood and ran a hand down his shirt to remove some of the wrinkles and picked up his briefcase as he left.

The flight back was a blur as he thought about calling the house again to get more information. Although, he didn't think he could stand hearing his mother's sad voice again. When the announcement was mad they were about to land Nathan went to change into a clean dark blue suit. He heard the landing gear go down and returned to sit for touch down.

** New York - Petrelli home **

He seemed to be on automatic as he walked through the airport and to the car waiting outside. He said to take him home as the driver took his bag and briefcase. Nathan looked out to see the car passing the gates of his home and began composing himself as he laid his coat over his legs. When the driver opened his door he stood and let the man hang the bag from his shoulder and took his briefcase and wrapped his coat over his left arm. He walked toward the front door and quickly opened it.

Upon entering the house he shrugged his luggage to the floor and called out.

"Ma?"

"Nathan."

"Where is he?"

Nathan saw his mother and went into the room immediately seeing his brothers' body lying in front of her. She had her hand on her chest as she watched him register that his best friend really was gone. The pained look on his face nearly made her start to cry again.

"He's gone, Nathan,"

Nathan fell to his knees beside Peter as he looked at his pale face and glazed over eyes. It was nothing like the bright energetic brother he loved. He pulled the body into his arms and felt the coldness of Peter's skin against his face and let himself cry.

"No. No. Peter! He isn't supposed to die this way. He's not supposed to die this way. He was wrong. Oh… What do we do?"

Angela's mind went to the election and the fact that Nathan would never use this to his advantage so she knew they would have to cover it up.

"We hide it."

Nathan couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could this woman be so cold? Her youngest son was lying in front of her, dead, and she was worried about the election.

"What?"

"Till after the election. Last thing he would have wanted was to bring you down with him."

"Ma it doesn't matter anymore. Peter's dead, I'm not having this conversation."

Nathan heard someone enter the room and couldn't believe what he was seeing when he looked up. The girl from the picture was there before him. She was as beautiful as her picture but she also carried the sad look he and his mother shared.

"Claire?"

"I know you don't want me here. I just was to see him. I came all this way."

Nathan's heart broke just a little more when he heard the crack in her voice. She loved Peter and was grieving also. He once again questioned whether Peter knew how much Nathan loved him. Claire had every right to think her father didn't care about her. He's been terrible to so many people lately and it scared him to think there may have been even a small question in Peter's mind also.

"Let the girl have her moment."

He looked away and just hugged his brother close to him again. Before getting up he kissed Peters cheek.

"I loved you."

He didn't want to leave Peter but he did as his mother said. He followed her into the next room and let her hug him.

"What happened?"

"I don't know it all. He was brought her by an Indian taxi driver who said Peter was killed trying to save his life. I told him to leave and he did."

"It must have been Professor Suresh. Peter went to him for help before."

Before Nathan could say anything else he heard loud coughing that sounded so familiar it sent a chill down his spine. He closed his eyes thinking he was hearing things then he felt his mother pull away.

"Peter?"

Her voice seemed surprised and he realized he wasn't dreaming. As his mother ran back into the room with Peter, Nathan just watched from afar as Peter sat up and coughed and then looked at Claire.

"You saved my life."

"I guess we're even now."

Nathan was watched in amazement. He saw his brother alive and gasping for breath and talking just moments after he was lying dead. Then what Linderman said about Peter dying the day after the election came to his mind. He realized that things were back to what had been predicted. At least with Peter alive again Nathan now had a chance to keep him alive. He also had a chance to let his brother know unequivocally how much he cared.

Nathan came in and stepped around Claire and pulled his brother into a huge hug and buried his face in Peter's shoulder which was not warm.

"Welcome back, little brother."

Peter smiled and returned the hug, pulling Nathan as close as he could and resting his own head on Nathan's shoulder.

"Thanks."

Angela waited a few moments and then spoke.

"Peter, you must feel terrible. Why don't you go upstairs and take a shower? I'll have some close brought to you."

Peter and Nathan separated and Peter nodded to his mother as he stood. He wobbled a bit and Nathan and Claire both grabbed to help balance him. Angela also took a step forward but pulled herself back. Nathan put and arm around Peter and steadied him.

"Come on, I'll help you up the stairs."

"Thanks, Nathan."

Nathan savoured the closeness of his brothers now warm body next to him. The added contact also served to let Nathan know he wasn't dreaming and that Peter really was back.

** Upstairs Spare Bedroom **

Peter came out of the bathroom in black pants, no shirt and towel drying his hair with one hand.

"You wouldn't believe how hard it is to get dried blood out of your hair."

Nathan laughed and threw him a blue golf shirt which Peter caught in his free hand. He was impressed that Peter could joke about this. Nathan was still very rattled.

Peter looked at the lost expression on Nathan's face and trying to get him to talk.

"Why are you still up here?"

Nathan looked at Peter with a sad look then pushed himself off the bed.

"I just need to see you again to be sure I'm not dreaming and you really are alive."

Peter blushed a little as he dropped the towel into a laundry bin and pulled the golf shirt over his head but didn't button it. He walked to a mirror and brushed his wet hair back away from his face. Then he walked over and sat next to Nathan putting his arm around his big brother. He took one of Nathans hands and put it over his heart.

"I'm here, Nathan, I'm alive, I promise. Here you can feel my heart beating."

Nathan stared at his hand and closed his eyes as he felt the steady thudding beneath his hand. His other hand came up and covered Peters. Finally he smiled and hugged Peter again with one hand on his head and resting his face against Peter's wet hair. His voice cracked as she spoke and sobbed at the same time.

"I was so scared when ma called me in Vegas. I felt so lost on the flight back here. I couldn't believe you were gone until I saw you downstairs and I just… I broke. I can't imagine my life without my little brother, I need you with me."

Peter hugged Nathan tightly again and let his brother get his emotions out. Peter realized he hadn't been this close to Nathan in months.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I scared you all like that."

Nathan pulled out of the hug and took Peter's face in his hands.

"Don't be sorry you're alive. Don't ever be sorry for that. I love you, Peter. I'm sorry I don't tell you that enough and I'm sorry I'm never there when you need me. I don't want you to ever think I don't care about you. You're my baby brother; I love you more than anything."

Peter smiled and hugged Nathan again. He had to admit that Nathan had changed since the election had started. Peter felt like he was bothering his brother ever since Nathan had tried to pay him to leave town for a while. But when Peter needed help with Simone's death Nathan came through for him.

"It's good to hear that sometimes. I feel like lately the only time I've gone to you was when I was in trouble and needed help. The rest of the time I just stayed away so I wasn't in the way of your election and making you look bad."

Tears came to Nathan's eyes again as he realized he had pushed Peter away and made him think he was only a liability to him. He pulled Peter back into a rough hug and shook his head.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you, Peter. I'm sorry about trying to pay you off to leave. Sorry for saying I was to busy to talk to you lately. Sorry I blew you off when you first came to me saying you could fly. I should have supported you instead I pushed you away and made you question whether I cared or not."

Peter pulled away and looked into Nathan's eyes to be sure he was being heard. He shook his head and felt a tear run down his face.

"You do push me away and make me feel bad at times. But I have never doubted that you love me. I've always known that, no matter what you've said to me and I love you too."

Nathan visibly breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed as he squeezed Peter's shoulder.

"Thank you." The words were whispered but hear-felt.

"I was so scared you thought I didn't care. It was killing as I tried to think back over the last few weeks. I couldn't think of any times I've seen you smile recently. I miss that smile and I miss having you around."

Peter looked up and gave Nathan one of his brilliant smiles and his eyes sparkled the way Nathan remembered them.

"I guess I haven't had much to smile about since that vision of the future. You could never say anything to make me think you didn't love me. I've always known that we have a very special connection."

Nathan smiled also and stood offering a hand to help Peter off the bed.

"Let's go down to my office and you can tell me what happened."

Peter took the hand and pulled himself up. He followed Nathan out of the bedroom and down the stairs to find Claire sitting on the bottom step. She stood and smiled as Peter came down to her.

** Downstairs Hallway **

"Hi, can we talk Peter?"

Nathan noticed the smile on Peter's face as he looked at Claire. He decided since these two had some history he should let them be alone.

"Of course you can. I have some phone calls to make to cancel some things tonight so I can spend time home."

Nathan nodded curtly at Claire and stepped by her on his way to his office.

Peter smiled at Claire and nodded for her to follow him into another room where he closed the door.

** Living room **

He sat on the arm of a large plush chair and just looked at her.

"You look great Claire. I wasn't sure I'd ever see you again. I gotta say you picked a great time to visit New York."

Claire laughed and blushed a bit. She came closer and smiled at her friend. Then she reached out and hugged him tightly. Peter hugged her back and closed his eyes as they stayed that way for a few minutes. Finally Claire pulled away but sat in the chair Peter was sitting on the edge of and he turned to face her. She took a deep breath and was still staring at him.

"When I came down the stairs and saw that man leaving and saw you, I…" She looked down, wiped her eyes, and then looked back up at him. "I fell so happy when I first got to New York because I wanted to see you again. You kept me safe in Texas and I felt safer just being in the same city as you. Then I saw you and I just felt lost and alone again. I've lost everything Peter. My brother, my best friend, my adopted mother, and my adopted father is being hunted by his own people now for helping me escape. I needed to see you so badly…"

Peter got off the arm and knelt in front of her as he wiped a tear from her face.

"I'm glad you came here. I'm glad I made you feel safe enough to want to find me. And I'm sorry you had to go through that before. But I'm here now, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I was so surprised when I woke up and saw you. You know that time we spent together in Texas really effected me. I'd never done anything like that before. I'd never tried to do something so big before and I had no idea what I was doing. I'm glad I was able to help you."

"I'm glad you were able to save me so I could be here now to save you. Besides, I can't go letting my only remaining family die now can I?"

Claire was expecting the look Peter gave her and she laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"My grandmother kept me safe and brought me here to this house. I found out who my father is and that I have an uncle, you."

Peter was shocked and took a few seconds to process what she was saying. Then he pushed Claire away and looked at her again. Claire laughed again at his expression and nodded.

"Yes, Nathan is my father, I just found out today myself. So guess that makes me your niece, Uncle Peter."

Peter put a hand over his mouth and just stared at her wide-eyed in shocked amusement.

"Oh my… That's amazing. I can't believe Nathan didn't tell me."

"Apparently he thought I was killed in a fire when I was a baby. But I guess my power must have worked even then because I lived. I ended up with a new family."

"I saved my niece and didn't even know it. Not that it would have made a difference, but wow, I have a niece."

Peter hugged Claire again and laughed as he squeezed her so tight he thought he heard a rip snap. But she didn't flinch or pull away and squeezed him tightly also. They both laughed, as they pulled apart, thinking their healing powers were getting a workout today.

"I'm so glad you're alive, Peter. I can't wait to get to know you."

"Yeah, me too."

Peter started talking about the way his family worked and what to be careful around, like his mother. They started laughing as they talked and Nathan walked up to the door and watched them for a few minutes before he made himself known.

Peter looked up and smiled at his brother and held Claire hand as they both stood.

"You've got one heck of a daughter here, Nathan. I'm gonna make sure you take care of her, or I will."

"I'll hold you to that, Uncle Peter"

Claire smiled at him and laughed as she gave Peter another quick hug.

"I'll let you two talk."

Claire reluctantly let go of Peter's hand and walked toward her father keeping her eyes to the floor and slipped passed him.

"Claire, if you're hungry you can go the kitchen and they'll get you something. Otherwise, feel free to look around the house."

Claire looked back at him and nodded as she hurried down the hall.

Peter was standing beside his brother watching her go.

"She's a very brave girl, Nathan. You'll be proud of her when you get to know her. Someone was trying to kill her and she still came back for me."

Nathan nodded and waved for Peter to come to his office with him.

"I'm sure I will."

** Nathan's Home Office **

They entered the office and Peter saw the sun light glint off of something on the desk and walked over to find the piece of sharp glass. He picked it up and walked to the window looking it over.

"What do you do with something that killed you?"

Nathan closed his eyes as he answered, and in a way wasn't even really joking.

"You could put it underneath your pillow. I don't know what I would have done."

Nathan was telling the truth. The prospect of life without Peter had driven fear into his heart when Peter told him about his vision. Then again when the exploding man painting and Hiro had confirmed it, and again just yesterday when Linderman confirmed Peter would die the day after the election.

Peter knew that Nathan was upset and scared and unsure of everything right now. He didn't like to see his brother so worried but he did like the feeling of knowing it was because of him.

"Don't think about it. I didn't die."

"Yeah, but if you had. I don't know who I am without you."

"Of course you do, you're Nathan Petrelli. Top of his class, valedictorian, 'most likely to...' You're that guy with me or without me."

"Who's to say I'm not all of that because of you. Most of what we are is what other people expect us to be. You take them away and nothing means anything."

"It's a good thing I can't die then."

"What?"

"Oh, I got that from Claire, she can regenerate."

"No matter what happens?"

"I think so."

And we all know how that rest of that scene goes. Hope you like it. Reviews are wonderful. 


End file.
